1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to techniques for providing a near surface burst function for artillery proximity fuzes by adding a feature to the existing multi-option fuze for artillery (MOFA) hardware.
2. Background of the Invention
The current multi-option fuze for the artillery does not have a near surface function. Rather, the current multi-option fuze for artillery (MOFA) is designed to operate in four functional modes: Proximity, Time, Impact, and Delay. In the PD, or Point Detonate Mode, the detonation occurs upon impact with the target. The PD mode acts as a back-up mode in the case of any failures in the other modes. In the Delay mode, detonation occurs with a slight delay after impact. This mode is beneficial for the penetration of certain structures. The third mode, Time mode, detonates after a set time predetermined by the setter of the fuze. This mode is useful with smoke or illumination rounds. For the multi-option fuze for artillery in the Proximity mode, detonation occurs at a nominal height of nine meters above the ground. There exists a need to provide a near surface burst function to be added to the existing proximity sensor of the fuze which could provide low height-of-bursts ranging between one and three meters above the ground.